Kisshu's First Christmas On Earth
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: When out shopping for winter clothes, Kisshu starts to learn of a holiday on Earth known as Christmas. After asking Pudding about it, he gets an idea to win Ichigo's heart at Christmas, and with the help of Pudding, maybe for once, he can win his cute kitty's heart! But will this be easier than it looks? Kisshu x Ichigo


This is part of a story/art trade I made with DrDark7 on Deviantart, and this is my end of the trade! As expected, it's a Tokyo Mew Mew story, and a Kisshu x Ichigo one on top of it... so, to everyone and to DrDark7, I hope you enjoy this! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It all started in the middle of December, in the streets of New York City. A lot of people, around this time were going around the snow, either playing in the snow or just plain complaining about how there's a lot of snow on the ground, due to weather conditions. Even snowflakes were falling down... but snow or no, it didn't diminish these Americans's love for a certain holiday as the streets were decorated literally with lights and decorations of a jolly bearded fat man in a red suit, reindeer and snowmen becoming more prominent and in the center, trees decorated with lights. In fact, it was at this particular place where three familiar aliens with elf ears were coming out from a portal and watching humans from a distance... all three of them shivering in the snow.

"I t-t-t-t-told you we should have worn b-b-b-b-better clothing for this!" Kisshu complained as he felt himself shivering, with snow falling on his green hair, his ears twitching a little, and his matter of attire, his black shirt with brown V-neck shirt, black baggy pants with red waistband and brown loincloth and brown boots, were shown as severely under-dressed.

Taruto shivered as he looked down at his manner of attire. "Y-y-y-yeah, Pai! W-w-w-why are we even in New York C-c-c-c-city?"

"Because people in T-t-t-t-tokyo would recognize us in an i-i-i-instant if we do our shopping there!" Pai shivered as he pulled out a briefcase and opened it, revealing an assortment of different money around the world. "Let's see... francs, pesos, yen... here we are, American d-d-d-dollars."

After Pai counted up the money they had in the case, he pulled out the money and gave a few dollars to Kisshu. "All right, here's the p-p-p-p-p-plan. You go in and buy some winter c-c-c-c-clothing for us, something that can m-m-m-m-m-make us comfortable in these damn c-c-c-c-conditions that we are in in Japan."

"W-w-w-why me?" Kisshu shivered.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you are the fearless leader, as as-as-as-as-assigned by Deep B-b-b-blue, are you n-n-n-n-not?" Pai shivered.

"D-d-d-d-did we ever t-t-t-talk about leadership in this g-g-g-g-group?" Kisshu asked.

"Though I m-m-m-may be the oldest here, you ARE the f-f-f-first to be on Earth!" Pai frowned. "Just do it!"

Kisshu frowned. "Ugh, fine! The sooner we can get warm in these c-c-c-conditions, the b-b-better..."

As Kisshu teleported away with the money he had, Taruto had one piercing question, "Hey P-p-pai, why don't we come to New York to invade? S-s-s-surely it would be a l-l-lot easier to make Chimera Animas here and g-g-get more Mew Aqua."

"Unfortunately, there isn't any M-M-Mew Aqua located in Am-am-america..." Pai groaned. "And d-d-d-don't call me Shirley."

* * *

Kisshu teleported in front of a large department store as he looked up at how big the building was. After a moment of awe, Kisshu took a deep breath and immediately went in as he started to walk around the clothing department. "Right... get some appropriate winter clothing for Pai, Taruto and myself to defend against harsh winter, then teleport back to Japan to make our monster of the week!"

Kisshu took a deep breath as he walked around all the winter fashions of the year as he looked around at all the winter coats, trying his best to be conspicuous... however, much to his surprise, Kisshu noticed that the people here were just passing by him normally, parents, kids and even employees walked past the alien without even a glance. This confused Kisshu quite greatly.

"What's wrong with these people?" Kisshu asked to himself as he noted the fifth couple passing by him. "You'd think they note the ears by this point!"

It was right around then and there that Kisshu noticed something strange in the center... people in green clothing and wearing similar ears to Kisshu's were standing in the mall, singing jovial tunes as Kisshu blinked, with kids surrounding them. Kisshu looked a little weirded out as he asked to himself, "Why are people wearing ears of my kind? Is this store... cursed?"

Kisshu didn't want to know any more answers, so he quickly grabbed a lot of winter coats and tried to float away... before remembering people would be freaked out if they saw him floating... so he just casually ran to the counter as he put the coats down.

"Happy holidays!" The man behind the counter smiled as he started ringing the coat.

"Happy what?" Kisshu blinked.

"Happy holidays, of course." The man smiled.

Kisshu still looked confused. "Eh."

"Ah, you must be Jewish trying to understand Christmas. Happy Hanukkah, then." The man said as he rang up the last winter coat.

"Christmas?" Kisshu asked in confusion.

The man chuckled as he said, "Come, come, you're wearing elf ears, so you must be someone trying to celebrate your first Christmas, right?"

Kisshu blinked a few times as he felt his ears, wondering if the man he was talking to was crazy. The man smiled. "You know, I had a Jewish friend who actually wanted to know what Christmas was, so for one Christmas, I showed him the likes of Christmas through everything I knew about it, Christmas specials, Christmas traditions, heck, the colors of Christmas are always the colors of love. Red and green."

Kisshu's eyes widened as he pulled out a pocket mirror and looked at his green hair... then thought about a certain girl's red hair as his eyes widen up. "Tell me more about this... 'Christmas'."

And so, the man behind the counter told him a magical tale of gumdrops and penny-whistles, of giving gifts and fruitcake, of holly and mistletoe, of toy-making elves and flying reindeer, of a man named Santa Claus, of a baby born on December 25th named Jesus... needless to say, Kisshu somehow managed to hold up the line for about an hour as the man was communicating the story to the green haired alien, risking his job in the process.

But Kisshu didn't care. The more he heard about Christmas, the more interested he got as he concocted a plan. _"I wonder if they celebrate Christmas in Japan... this, I got to find out."_

* * *

Later that day, in the snow covered parks of Tokyo, Japan, in orange winter attire, a certain blonde haired little girl was juggling fire sticks for a crowd as the crowd was clapping in excitement.

"And now, for my final trick of the day... a risky move I call... swallowing three fire sticks at once!" Pudding Fong called out as she threw the three fire sticks in the air and opened her mouth to catch each of them... and sure enough, each of the three fire sticks entered her mouth as the crowd watched vividly. She then took a deep breath and shot out fire from her mouth as everybody clapped.

"Thank you, thank you!" Pudding smiled as most of the others were leaving, putting a few dollars into the tambourine she put down. "Don't forget to tell your friends about the talented circus girl, and come to Cafe Mew Mew for sweets and fun!"

As soon as she was sure the others were gone, Pudding picked up the tambourine and looked inside to see the money she had. "Let's see... oh, looks like I got ninety-nine yen... hmmm, I need to make more money than this... and who the heck put this tuna sandwich in my tambourine? Ugh, Bucky!"

"Excuse me, little girl, may I ask for some help?"

Pudding stood stiff as she looked ready to defend herself. "Stay back! Pudding has a huge stick and she's not afraid to-" She then looked up at a tree and recognized the face. "Oh, you're the angel with the evil face!"

Kisshu, wearing a green winter coat, just frowned a bit as he said, "Kid, you know who I am."

"Oh, Pudding knows, na no da." Pudding rolled her eyes. "So, are you going to unleash a monster on me and have me transform because Ichigo onee-chan happens to be nearby?"

"Tempting, but not today." Kisshu groaned. "I was wondering if I could ask you for your... assistance."

Pudding noticed the curious, pained look on the green-haired alien's face before sighing, "You botched up another attempt at Ichigo onee-chan, didn't you, Kisshu?"

"I didn't even-" Kisshu started to argue... before groaning. "Can you please let me say what I have to say? It's about... Christmas. I was wondering if you can tell me what the meaning of it is... that is, if you celebrate it."

"Who doesn't celebrate Christmas, na no da?" Pudding gave an eager smile. "I'm surprised you even heard about Christmas."

"Well, actually, I was doing some shopping in America and noticed these decorations, these people wearing red suits and hats, someone even told me that I was wearing fake elf ears!" Kisshu frowned a bit.

Pudding squinted as Kisshu's ears. "Well, they DO look like elf ears, Kisshu..."

"Besides the point. The guy ringing me up was telling me everything about Christmas before one of the employees just grabbed him, dragged the man away, and fired him as he got kicked out of the store. And I was wondering... what can you tell me about Christmas in Japan?" Kisshu asked.

Pudding gave a smile. "Oh, well, we celebrate Christmas a lot differently than Americans do. For one thing, we don't really celebrate December 25th Christmas, though we do have a nice sponge cake topped with strawberries and whipped cream."

"Strawberries and whipped cream, huh?" Kisshu gave a smirk as an image of Ichigo eating that sort of cake appeared in his mind.

"Yeah, and though we do have Santa Claus, we also have another gift giver here called Hoteiosho." Pudding said. "He's a god figure of good fortune from Buddhism. It's not related to Christmas, but he's celebrated on this holiday. Actually, most of Christmas is celebrated on December 24th, Christmas Eve."

"Why's that?" Kisshu asked.

"Because to us people in Japan, Christmas Eve is a time for romantic couples to go out on dates, go to a nice restaurant, and look at the Christmas lights around the city... and they each end up exchanging gifts." Pudding said.

Kisshu's eyes widened in interest as he listened closely to Pudding. "Romantic couples? Then... then I have to get Ichigo to go out with me on Christmas Eve! Pudding, please, I know we had some difficulties in the past, but it would mean SO much to me if you can help me win a date with Ichigo! I... I just can't stand being... lonely..."

Pudding gave a giggle as she rolled her eyes, seeing Kisshu going down on the ground and holding his head. "Seems like you really care for Ichigo, huh?"

"More than you know." Kisshu groaned. "I may say she's an interesting toy, but the truth of the matter is, she's not just some mere play thing. The more I see her, whether in Mew form or human form, the more my heart skips beats! If I can just win her heart on Christmas Eve and just have her forget about that Masaya guy..."

"Okay, okay, you convinced Pudding. I'll help you try to win Ichigo, but you need to be on your best behavior during this whole date. No toying with her, no forcing her to do what she doesn't want, none of your Cyniclon-isms when it comes to winning Ichigo... and of course, no turning everyone into monsters during the dates." Pudding said.

"I'll do it, I'll do it!" Kisshu nodded.

Pudding gave a smile as she pulled out a postcard. "Wonderful, wonderful! Might I suggest you and Ichigo go out and dine in the wonderful Sushi Delicati? Considering she IS part cat, she does have an acquired taste for sushi."

"Oh... really?" Kisshu smiled... before noticing something. "Uh, this says there's a three-month waiting list, just to get on their waiting list."

Pudding smirked. "You leave that to Pudding. Now, let Pudding tell you what Ichigo likes..."

Kisshu gave a nod as he started to intently listen close to Pudding, making mental notes.

* * *

When Christmas Eve rolled around the corner, a sixteen year old red haired girl in a light purple shirt and khaki jeans was looking out the window in her bedroom as she sighed. "I can't believe Masaya cancelled on me at the last minute! I mean, I'm usually patient, but he's always so busy... I'm beginning to wonder if a relationship with him could even be worth it..."

Ichigo Momomiya sighed as she looked at the ribbon with the bell that Masaya had given her that one time as she sighed, "I mean, at least he's very considerate, but lately, it's as if we've been... distant. And on Christmas Eve, too!"

Ichigo groaned as she held her head. "Maybe Daddy was right... never try to fall for a boy that may not be around all the time. Oh, what am I thinking?"

She sighed as she fell on her bed. "Maybe it's because I haven't seen him all month. I'm sure it's because he planned something romantic, or... or..."

She groaned as she muffled her head on the pillow. "Oh dear Lord, give me something to do..."

All of a sudden, she heard a tapping on the window. Ichigo looked up... and her eyes immediately narrowed on the alien staring at her from her bedroom window. "KISSHU!"

She waited for the moment that he would enter her room via teleportation... but it never came as he was still looking out the window. Ichigo gave a frown, wondering what that perverted alien was waiting for... she got up and opened the window. "What do you w-"

Kisshu, without a word, extended his arm to show an envelope to her. Ichigo blinked in confusion, then looked at Kisshu who was flashing an innocent smile, waving the envelope.

Ichigo frowned as she took the envelope, and before she could yell at him, asking what he was up to, he had already teleported away. Ichigo just stared blankly before looking at the envelope she held in her hand. A third of her mind just told her to throw the envelope away, and another third told her that this was a bomb and she should call Ryou about it... but another third part of her got her genuinely curious as she stared at the envelope.

"Curse my cat instincts..." Ichigo muttered as she used a letter opener to carefully open the envelope, then slowly dump the contents before ducking. She paused as she looked over to see a single letter, along with two sais had dropped. Still being cautious, she pulled out a mirror and held it in front of her face, in case the letter had a hypnotist's swirling wheel on it, because she never knew if Kisshu would attempt this tactic.

But as she held the letter in front of the mirror and she peeked out, she found no such hypnotist's wheel, but just simple words. She paused as she read the letter.

 _'To my Koneko-Chan, my precious Kitty..._

 _I cordially invite you to spend tonight with me, going out around Tokyo, Japan. I would like to spend my Christmas Eve with you, without the worries of war or fighting. To prove my honesty, my Dragon Swords are located in the envelope, so you know I do not have them in hand. If you consider this, I will meet you later tonight at five PM at your doorstep. Don't worry about my attire, rest assured, that's taken care of._

 _Signed,_

 _Kisshu Ikisatachi.'_

Ichigo gave a frown as she read the letter, then looked towards the table where the sais have laid down. She paused as she gave a frown.

"Just what is he up to?" Ichigo said to herself as she gave a frown. She knew Kisshu and her game plans, every time she and him crossed paths, he would always attempt to do his spiel about how 'interesting of a toy' she was or 'how humans are scum' or even the matter of 'Earth used to be our world'. And he always did this with a sadistic grin on his face...

But this grin Kisshu gave... no, there was no sadism behind it. But it only made her more suspicious. Should she call Ryou and tell her what's going on? She paused as she looked at the letter. She remembered that Ryou was spending Christmas with Keiichiro repairing Masha with a couple of upgrades, so she didn't want to disturb his work...

Still, she may as well spend some time with Kisshu. If the other Mews were busy, Ryou and Keiichiro doing their own thing, and Masaya was going to spend the holiday away... why not hang out with Kisshu? But just in case, she would bring her cell phone, in case Kisshu WAS doing something suspicious. She couldn't be too careful.

* * *

Pretty soon, when five PM rolled around, Ichigo was wearing a beautiful red dress, with her hair flowing down as she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't know why she was going through all this trouble for Kisshu, though. Maybe this would distract him, she thought to herself, before shuddering. She looked at the way her dress had fit her and could tell instantly that maybe she was showing a little bit of skin. But maybe this was part of her plan... because she knew she had her cell phone inside her purse, in case Kisshu would try something funny.

She waited, expecting him to teleport in at any moment... what she couldn't have seen coming was that the doorbell to her house was ringing. Ichigo turned in surprise as she walked towards the doorbell, wondering who was at her house at a time like this. When she opened the door, she was stunned to see the familiar green haired, pale skinned alien standing in front of her door... only, the alien wasn't wearing his usual attire. He happened to be wearing blue jeans with his usual brown boots, along with a green winter coat, and a nice little green and red winter hat that was used to hide his ears, though they still jutted out, just a bit.

"K-kisshu?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Kisshu chuckled as he noticed Ichigo's clothing. He couldn't help but feel a little stiff. "Ichigo, you look..."

 _"Here it comes..."_ Ichigo thought to herself as she was about to reach for her phone and her Mew pendant.

"...wonderful!" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo looked surprised by that comment. "Er, what?"

"Though I must say, it's going to be a little chilly out there. You might need your winter coat." Kisshu offered.

"O-oh." Ichigo said as the alien gave a warm, assuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'll wait for you while you get it." Kisshu smiled, standing still.

"Aren't you cold?" Ichigo asked.

"A little, but I'm more than willing to-" Kisshu said.

"N-no need." Ichigo blushed as she grabbed Kisshu's hand and pulled him inside. "Why don't you come in and warm yourself a little while I find my coat?"

"Oh, that's very nice of you, Ichigo. Thank you." Kisshu showed his teeth, smiling as Ichigo led him to a chair and sat him down. "Aren't your parents home?"

"Mom and Dad are at a Christmas party, and they won't be back until later tonight. So, I suppose we'll have the date finished up by then." Ichigo sighed. "Just stay right here."

With a turn, Ichigo started to head to her room... but not before looking back and acting rather surprised to see Kisshu standing still. She frowned in suspicion as she muttered to herself, "Something's DEFINITELY up for sure..."

* * *

About twenty to twenty-five minutes later, both Ichigo and Kisshu were walking together in the town, which even Ichigo was surprised that Kisshu was walking like a regular human being than floating around... before sighing, remembering that floating humans would not be natural to anyone passing by. But she kept her guard up as she shut her eyes. "So, where are we going first?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we'd stop by Sushi Delicati." Kisshu gave a smile.

Ichigo frowned in suspicion, as her hand went inside her purse, ready to pull her Mew Pendant out. "How did you manage to arrange that, may I ask?"

"Let's just say, I have a friend who arranged this for us." Kisshu explained, unaware of Ichigo's angry face.

But before Ichigo could call foul and pull her pendant out to transform into Mew Ichigo, Kisshu stopped as he said, "Ah, here we are."

Ichigo looked a little confused as she saw that the building was just fine and standing. At first she thought that the danger was inside the building until Kisshu led her in as she looked around. No sign of danger... no Chimera Animas roaming around... just a few dating couples, having some nice sushi made by sushi chefs.

Kisshu went over to the waiter as he gave a smile, "Me and my date here are guests for the..."

Kisshu whispered in the man's ear, out of Ichigo's hearing. Ichigo narrowed her eyes in suspicion as the chef's eyes widened happily. "Ah yes, I was told to expect you. You two come right this way, please."

"Shall we, my lady?" Kisshu smiled as Ichigo gave a big frown, knowing that something was up. But as they settled down and was eating some sushi together, she found herself talking about her school life, which Kisshu had asked about. And to her surprise, not once was Kisshu bored by her storiess, nor was he doing anything suspicious as Ichigo gave a warm smile. She asked Kisshu about his life on his planet, and while he told her of times in military training, he did tell a good and funny story of the time Pai accidentally got glued onto the wall of his lab because of an invention gone awry.

But despite all the fun times, Ichigo was still on her guard. She still hadn't forgotten that this was the alien she was with, and she refused to be buttered up by this alien... but still, the way Kisshu was treating her was the opposite of how he usually treated her, and this was... nice...

* * *

Pretty soon, after the bill was paid and the two were walking around the town again, Kisshu and Ichigo were walking down the night covered streets where the Christmas lights were being lit up.

"You know, I always thought that humans were always scum, but... I will admit, they do try to make things prettier, don't they?" Kisshu smiled.

Ichigo was inclined to agree, but she gave a frown as she looked around anxiously. She just couldn't figure out what Kisshu was doing. And it was really frustrating to her that she couldn't stand it anymore.

"What is with you tonight?!"

Kisshu stopped, surprised to see Ichigo with an angry face as Ichigo growled, "This is not normal, even for you! I mean, you're treating me opposite of how you usually treat me in battle! What are you up to, Kisshu? Because I know you plan on doing something to me!"

Kisshu looked shocked at Ichigo's rants. "I-Ichigo..."

"I know you've been planning something, Kisshu! I've been wary since you gave me the letter! And don't give me the thing where you say 'I saw the Dragon Swords', yes, I did see them! It doesn't mean you have something else planned! I've had my phone and my Mew Pendant with me ever since this entire date because I was being wary of you!"

Kisshu looked a little hurt as Ichigo sighed. "Please, just... tell me what you're up to... or if you're planning on it... just do it already!"

The green haired alien paused as he looked at Ichigo's face... before giving a sigh. "Kitten... you are right. I am up to something. I guess you want me to just get on with it, huh?"

"Please!" Ichigo groaned as she held her face, expecting Kisshu to drop the nice act and infuse a Para Para with one of the lights. But... that wasn't at all what happened.

"Open your eyes."

Ichigo uncovered her eyes... only to see Kisshu holding a wrapped present. Ichigo looked confused as she took the present. She looked up at Kisshu, who flashed a smile to her. "Go on, open it."

Ichigo looked a little wary before opening her present... as her eyes widened in shock to see a cute pair of expensive pink gloves, with black kittens stitched into each hand.

"I went to New York and spent a lot of American money on these gloves, because when I saw them, I guess they reminded me of you." Kisshu said. "Do you... like them?"

Ichigo looked at the gloves in surprise... then at Kisshu as she found herself feeling like a heel. "I-I love them, Kisshu! I-I..."

She groaned as she held her head. "I feel like such a heel! Here I was, expecting you to attack the town while on the date and try to lower my guard, but... you've been genuine about this from the start."

"Hey, it's okay, Kitten. I would have been wary too if you tried to date me without much cause." Kisshu said. "But... I wanted to give these to you because... it is Christmas, isn't it? And people give gifts on Christmas, right?"

Ichigo paused as she smiled as she put on the nice looking pair of gloves. "Of course..."

"I'm still trying to learn Christmas myself, and I know you didn't get me anything, but that's okay, Ichigo. Just seeing your happy face is..." Kisshu started... before Ichigo put her hands in his face and lifted her lips up to his lips, putting a kiss on his lips, surprising the alien as he closed his eyes, returning the kiss.

After about forty seconds, their lips parted as Ichigo gave a giggle. "Think of this as my gift to you."

"Ichigo, does this mean...?" Kisshu's eyes widened in delight.

"Maybe..." Ichigo gave a smirk.

"No fair, kitten! You're being ambiguous!" Kisshu frowned.

"Hey, if we're going to be on the date, we may as well continue this! Oh, they're going to light up the Christmas tree in a few minutes! Come on, Kisshu, let's watch!" Ichigo smiled as she grabbed his hand and started to drag the surprised alien.

As Kisshu found himself being dragged by Ichigo, he gave a warm smile as he said to himself, "Thank you, Pudding."

With that word of thanks, the alien smiled as he started to understand the true meaning of Christmas, that it wasn't about candy cane, holly or lights, but to share love and joy to people that you care about. And this, for Kisshu, was enough.

Meanwhile, about a few feet away from the two, enjoying a cup of hot chocolate with her siblings and a couple of friends, Pudding watched the alien and her best friend talk to each other with a smile on her face as she gave a grin. "Another mission accomplished, in the name of Marcie..."

* * *

And I am all done with this story trade! How did you guys like it? Yeah, this was a bit of a long one, but hey, I actually did enjoy writing up this little Kisshu x Ichigo treat, so for fans of this pairing, I hope you enjoyed it! And to DrDark7, I hope you liked what I did with this idea! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
